The present invention generally relates to golf carts. More specifically, the present invention relates to wheel spindles used with golf carts.
It has become very popular to install larger wheels and tires on golf carts. The larger wheels and tires are wider and taller than a normal golf cart wheel and tire. The larger wheels and tires provide greater ground clearance and enhance the appearance of the golf cart. FIGS. 1–3 depict a standard golf cart 10 with standard size wheels 12 which normally come installed on new golf carts. FIG. 1 shows the appearance of a standard golf cart 10 with standard size wheels 12. FIGS. 2–3 show a production wheel spindle 14 which is installed on the front of the golf cart 10 of FIG. 1. The production wheel spindle 14 includes a spindle body 18, steering arm 20 and axle 22 extending directly from the spindle body 18. The spindle body 18 is mounted in a U-shaped bracket 24, which a part of the front wheel support of the golf cart 10. The U-shaped bracket 24 is considered as the front spindle support. The spindle body 18 rotates about a bolt 28 installed through the U-shaped bracket 24 and the spindle body 18. Steering linkage attaches to the steering arm 20 to rotate the spindle body 18 to steer the golf cart 10. The axle 22 is for receiving the wheel and tire and extends straight out from the center of the spindle body 18.
The installation of larger wheels and tires on a golf cart is a challenge. Just adding the larger wheels and tires creates a problem of the tire not fitting under the body of the golf cart. There have been different approaches to solve this problem. Most of them involve modifying the frame of the golf cart to lower the U-shaped bracket. One of the problems with this approach is that the frame must be cut and welded, which makes it difficult for the do-it-yourselfer to just add the larger wheels and tires to a golf cart. Another problem is the U-shaped bracket is typically lowered so much so the tire can clear the body of the golf cart, that the stability of golf cart decreases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide replacement spindle to allow mounting of a larger wheel and tire combination on a golf cart.